Sentinel
by fenix-women
Summary: Set after "Fair trade" 02X09; what happens when Nikita goes to meet Owen and Michael finds out and gets mad with jealous? Plus he finally takes the decision but things are not so simple anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! I'm sick already with this waiting for the "Guardians" episode! I can't imagine how I feel when the Hyatus came! puuufff... **

**This story came to me in a bit and i couldn't stop writing it. Please excuse for my english mistakes. I did my best! Depending on your reviews to keep the story or not... so please opinionate (is that a word?) Hehehe... Thank you!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIKITA CHARACTERS OR PLOTS**__**.**_

Chapter 1

Nikita and Owen enter the apartment laughing.

-Well... that was really amazing! - said Nikita, while putting the big box on the counter kitchen. - I never knew you had it in you!

Owen follow her lead and did the same with his box. He smirt.

-I just saw he was desperate for the money, so I just offer want _I wanted_.

-Yeah. 5k for all this guns! - she emptyed the boxes while Owen went to the fridge.

On the counter was a Glock19 revolver, a Remington870, a Ar14 rifle, a M4 Carbine and several knives big and small with holsters.

-A hell of a deal!

-I knew you would like it! You want a beer?

-Yeah, why not. - she said while detaching the slot of the Glock e pulling back together with shining eyes and a huge smile.

-Here! - he extended the bottle across the counter. He took a pause to look at her new roomate. - You know... it's the first time, since you arrived here, I saw you smile... It looks good on you, you know!

-Oh... Owen... You _did improve your complementary skills!_

He laugh.

-Well... you know me. Always improving!

Nikita was about to answer when, sundely, her phone starting to ring. She look at it. The ID called marked "Michael". She froze for a second.

She had being avoiding his calls for a week now, ever since she found Owen. Not that she felt she was doing something wrong, because she wasn't, but simply because she didn't wanted him to give her the sermon of "Oh! Owen is so dangerous!". Besides, ever since Birkoff thing, she felt really alone for the first time in years. Birkoff... poor nerd! Because of her reckleness he almost... almost... she did even want to think about that option. Still she was in his home... She already imposed her own staying time enough.

Owen was really happy for her company and he was a perfect roomate. One to whom she could even train her sparring skills whitout fears. A new partner... like Michael was, except the lover part.

Michael... it semed so far now. How long had they bean separeted? Almost two months now... felt more like two years! It felt too long! It steel sting but now she could control it.

She hang off the phone. Owen was looking at her with an non-aproval expression on his face.

-What? - she just spat.

-You being avoiding him all week!

-So?

He sighted.

-You think that's the best way? He's probably worried now.

She smirked at him.

-He has his son now... and Cassandra... He doesn't need me!

-So why is he calling _to You _two, tree times, every day?

-I don't know... and honestly... I don't care.

His eyebrow lifted showing he didn't believe in her.

-Really?

-Really! - she shouted him.

Nikita was mad now, showing him that was a dangerous territory for him to step.

-Ok. - He raised his hands as in surrender.

A minute of silence passed. Owen took the last sip of beer and trow it in the garbage desposal.

- So... - he broke the silent - ...when do you wanna test this beautys?

The smile came slowly to her lips again. That's the thing about Owen... he knew just how to make her smile...

_"The number you just dailed is not available right now. Please try lat..." _he just cut off the machine voice. Now so familiar to him. In one explosion gesture, along with a huge growel, he smash the phone against the wall, breaking it into a milion pieces. Michael was loosing it! Because he was loosing_ her_...

His heart squeezed so tight he couldn't breath. He slide to the floor againt the wall. He felt like that was all his fault. He missed having a family... now he had one and he's paying the price: he's loosing Nikita. Memorys came rushing his mind. The days inside Division as her instructor: the sparing, that undeniable strong atraction for that wild cat named Nikita. Then the months chasing her around, always elluded, always the perfect women and warrior. The last few months were the happiest of his live after Hallie and Elizabeth´s deaths. The love he felt from her was as strong as her own love for him. They were One! Diferent opinions but still one mind, one body. He could still feel the way she tasted, her hands, her smile. The way they slept holding tight after they made love. He loved her so much. He probably didn't told her that enought times.

He missed her in his arms. He would_ do anything to have her _right now in his arms. One kiss from _her,_ one hug_._ Anything that would'nt scream dark loneliness like he felt right now. Like a pathetic loser trying to live a life that he didn't choose just because he missed having a family. Who was he kidding? Ok, Max was his son and he loved him already. He was a special kid. Cassandra was a perfect mother. She often invited him to stay out of the couch. Michael once loved her and they had a son together. She was beautiful, inteligent and amazing. In a perfect world she would be his choice. But he was still in love with the most perfect women in the world: Nikita. It was impossible to him to see Cassandra as anything other than 'the mother' of his child.

Cassandra knew that too. She waited paciently for him to change his mind. Michael was a really special Man, one to keep. He was there to be with his son. Eventualy end up helping her around the house, with the groceries, fixing the water pipe that broke for the 10´s time that month, cleaning up the dishes, storing heavy old boxes in the basement. She guessed he just wanted to keep busy, maybe so he could keep his mind off of Nikita. But apart from the long walks, the short phone calls and an ocasional smile thourds Max he didn't smile much or talk much. It hurt her to see him like this. He was a good father but that was all.

It was late after 10 p.m. when she eard that smashing noise. She run to the living room to find Michael siting on the floor with his hands over his head. Cassandra look to the pieces of a once call phone scattered over the room.

-Michael?... - he almost did'nt move. She was afraid to ask but she did it any way. -What happened?

A long silence followed. She was about to leave when she eard his low, serious voice.

-I can't do this anymore.

Cassandra shivered.

-What? What are you talking about?

-I though I could, I tryed... I really did...

Cassandra sighted. This was enevitable.

-This is about Nikita, isn't it? - she knew the answer...

-Yes.

She circuled him and sit next to him. That's when he sees his eyes. It was full of tears about to drop. She lean a hand on his shoulder.

-She doesn't even answer my calls anymore!

-Michael... I have something to show you... - with that she pull a piece of paper from her apron front pocket and delivered to him.

His eyes opened in real panic. Looking at her and then to the paper and back at her again.

-What? What is the meaning of this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael stood up and walk back and forward for what seemed to be an eternity while waiting for Cassandra's answer, unable to take his eyes from the paper.

She follow his lead and stood up to the couch and took a sit.

-I guess you would like to know that.

-Yes, of course! But how...?

-I had my ways... I'm on reserve but I'm still MI6!

Michael started to get furious. He couldn't believe it!

-How long ago was this taken?

-Not long... 5, 6 hours ago.

He almost rip the paper to pieces. He didn't. He force himself to take a closer look, observing every detail.

The paper was a printed photo. It showed clearly tree persons: a clear shot at a really fat guy pointing to a big card box while waiving his hands; Owen on the side seamed to be talking to him and on the right side, almost out of the picture, with her hands crossed over her arms was Nikita. She was wearing a black tight suit and very long high heels boots. Her hair falling in waves almost covering her face but he could still spot the light smile on her face as she was looking at Owen. She almost forgot how beautiful she was and that picture didn't make her the slightyest justice.

-What is she thinking? Joining with Owen? - his expression was now a dark somber one.

-You know who this man is?

Michael froze for a second. He didn't know how safe it was to proceed, telling her more. She was, after all, MI6. Anything he could tell her would be a potencial treath, even to Nikita, on the long run. So he choose to tell her only the minimum.

-Yes. I know him. Who's the fat guy over here?

-Ivan Tasarof. A local weapons dealer with mob connections.

-Big shot?

-Not really, no.

-Then why is MI6 following him? And how did you get this photo?

Cassandra smirked.

-I got it because it's been my home-job to enhance photo surveillance from current Op´s. This is one called "Sentinel". And MI6 is not following Ivan Tasarof... they are following this guy right here! - she pointed to him. - Owen? You said?...

Michael was shocked and worried almost at the same time. Not for Owen safety but for Nikita´s safety.

-Why?

-Well... I can only have access at so much Info. I can not tell you much more except it as something to do with a certain action here, when he lived in London. But this guy is like a ghost! No name, no tracks... nothing at all! This is the only photo we have from him! Took a hell of a work zooming it from a traffic camera five blocks away, but I did it!

-Where was this taken?

-Michael... I'm sorry... that's classified Information. I'm already telling you to much...

He stop walking, sighted and then sit next to her.

-So... why are you showing me this?

Cassandra took a pause. She sighted once again.

-I guess... that this was only a matter of time until you found out that... _she moved on!She _has a new partner now...

Those words felt like a punch on the stomach. Nikita moved on? Michael tighten his hand in anger. He felt betrayed but, then again, she was the one that told him to stay and he did. Cassandra look closely to his reaction. She needed him to take his mind off of that women once and for all!

-But now MI6 has a photo from her, she's in danger too! I need to warn her.

-No, you don't Michael! - Her outburst just sliped as a rock. She took a pause e choose a calmer tone of voice. Even now, he was thinking on her safety? -She and her friend of hers are not in England anymore. MI6 doesn't have any juristacion outside this country. They only can rely on their allies. So they are safe for now...

-But the photo...

-I'll tell you what Michael... - Cassandra cut him off. -I'm your friend... you know that, right? I'm the only one with this precious photo. I'm willing to _NOT_ give this to my superiors _IF_ you stay here... with us.

-What?... Cassandra, are you blackmailing me?

YES! She wanted to shout! "You are NOT leaving ME!" She though to her self.

-Of course not! - she said in the softyer voice she could - Don't you see? Max would feel so sad if you leave. It all worked out fine. She left you, so you could be with us... we are your family now. _She_ has a new partner... It's all fine. Don't worry... I'll make you love me. _I can make you happy! _You'll see.

As she was speaking, she was lightly rubying his hair.

Michael looked at that beautiful big blond curly hair of hers, the way the curls droped over her shoulders was almost hypnoctical. He turned his eyes to the ground only to see still the pieces of his smashed cell phone. The reason Nikita was turning his calls down was because _she was with him now! _With Owen! Maybe she was right...

-So... What do you think of my purposal? You take it?

Michael stood up and walked to his jacket laying on the living-room chair. I pick up his spare cell phone and turned to Cassandra.

-I'll give you your answer in five minutes. Let me just make a quick phone call.

-Your not calling her! Are you! - she got up in one move and starting to freak out.

-Don't worry! I'm NOT _calling her_... please excuse me.

And he left the room. Cassandra was confident, she would win. He had no one else to turn to.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in a row down here! Thankyou so much for your reviews... Tell me if you think I should keep going or not!**

Chapter 3

The large man took a swing at her. Big mistake! Nikita used his own weigth to grab his hands and trough him flat on the concret floor with a large bang. More punches from the second and kicks from the third guy. She dodge and block and kick in a series of fast moves that stick on the skinny one a powerful kick on his face putting him out. The third guy manage to grap her by the trought in a strangulating back key. She immediatly squeeze her harms on his, finding just enough space to headbutt him. He screamed in agony with his nose busted sloshing blood everywhere. She was just about to kick him out, when another leg beat her to it and made the man fly over to the next wall. He was out instantly.

-What?... Owen! I had him!

They were both hands on the knees, gasping for air.

-Sorry N.! I got excited! - he managed to say between gasps.

She smiled. She never knew Owen could be a protective guy.

-Are you ok? - he asked her.

-Yeah, sure! I had worse. You?

-Just some bruises and scratches, kid's stuff.

The public garage was fill with bodys all over: against the walls, on the ground, on top of same parked cars. Should have been at least twelve crooks at all scattered everywhere.

-Friends of yours? - she teased.

-Oh, most definitely! They wanted the secret from my lasanha. - he wicked at her.

She laughed but stop abruptly as she felt a sharp pain trough on her up left leg. It was with shock that she noticed, for the first time, she had a knife carved on there! She grabbed the handle and was about to pull when she felt Owen's hands stopping her.

-DON'T!

-But Owen I can't...

-TRUST ME! I study anatomy, remimber? You'll do much worse if you take it out like that! Came. I'll pacht you up on the apartment!

Owen took his shirt and wrapped her leg in it. Nikita couldn't stop staring. She was always the leader, calling all the shots but, this time, there she was like a donzel in distress. "Enought of that, already!" she tought.

Nikita tryed to walk using all her weight on the other leg but the blade went deep, she could feel it scrapping the bone and every step was a torment. But all of a sutton she felt lifted. Owen picked her up like a feather and carried her to the lift. He just smiled.

-What? I'm hungry! I wanna arrive home today!... You're just slowing me down...

-Thankyou. -She just whipered.

Not a word more was said until they arrived to the flat. It only took a moment to arrive there.

He didn't even put her down to open the door and went straight to the bathroom to sit her down on the edge of the bathtub. He took everything that he needed from the medice cabinet and spread it arround the floor close to him. Pull his army knife from his boot and cut open her pant. She sighted. He stop to look at her.

-Did I hurt you?

-No, Owen, you didn't. Those were my favorite pants...

-Well... you wanna sew them up? Because I'm sure hell wount sew them up!

-Oh Owen...

She smiled.

He took his shirt out from her leg, it had soaked wet already.

-Well... where we go! Ready?...

Nikita hold on to the edge of the bathtub. This was going to hurt.

But nothing prepare her for the absolute shock that even make her sharp pain of removing the carved knife like it wasn't happening. Like she went outside her own body in that moment. And everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. She didn't even whisper the tinyest of sounds. Her voice just had vanished. Her eyes still hide open looking in front. Was this a dream... or a nightmare?

Because, there betwen the shoulders of the bathroom door, was Michael standing strait pointing a gun, just looking at her straight in the eyes and he carried a strange look...

-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flasback

(London, 12 hours ago)

His heart was pounding hard as he dealed the number. The phone ringed until he almost tought nobody would answer, but then, at the last minute, a voice came trough.

-Yeoh, Mickey! Long time no "call", hein...

-Hi!... - Michael tryed is best to make his voice calm and steady, everything that he wasn't at that moment. -Birkoff, is Nikita there?

It was a simple question. One that Birkoff was reluctund to answer.

In those seconds of silence, Michael, didn't know why, but he had just a tiny little hope that he would say 'yes'; that he could reach her at home. That somehow everything was a lie from Cassandra. A sick, bad joke. Or, at least she had been with Owen on that meeting, but now would be at Birkoff's place - whom he trusted to be as 'brother' to her - to justify her actions.

It only took a moment but it seemed an eternity before he could ear his voice again. It came on a lower tone, almost a guilty one.

-No, Mickey... She moved. She... - he was choosing his words carefully. - She just moved.

-Moved? MOVED HERE? - his voice escalated to an angry one without him even noticed.

Moved? He didn't expect that! Where was she?

Another moment of silence... this time longer.

-Birkoff?...

-Yeah. I'm here... I don't know here. She didn't tell me where...

"She only told me 'who' " Birkoff tought, but he didn't want to tell that to Michael. He knew he would freak out and he would be the first in line for his fury!

-Biiiirkoooooff...? - he said, like talking to a five year old kid, who just got busted and was trying to leave the room. - What are you not telling me?

"Jesus Christ! He won't let go of this! Just tell him, already!"

-Michael... look... she went after Owen. That's all I know! - he said as fast as he could while bracing him self for a wave of screams and curses. Instead... the silence...

-When? - was the only question.

-A litlle over a week ago.

Silence once more. Birkoff was chocked. Not one yell? What was wrong with him? It almost seemed that he knew already...

Michael took a long breathe.

-Wright! I need you to do me tree things...

"Hell, to keep you calm, I'll do ten already, bro!" He tought.

-Shoot!

-First: I need you to hack MI6 files e pull everything there is to know about an Op called "Sentinel".

-Oh, nice! A challenge! Piece of cake!... Next?

-I need you to track down Nikita! I don't care want you do: track her cell, hack the traffic surveilance cameras, hack anywhere! Just find where she is!

-Or I just phone her and ask her... - he smirk -Because there's no other way I can locate her if she doesn't want to and you, of most people, you know that...

He did! He smiled.

-And the third thing?

A little silence went on, as if Michael was still thinking on it. Then he talked.

-Wherever _she is_... you get me a ONE WAY TICKET there ASAP!

-Wouhh! Wait! That means...?

-YES, my friend. I'm coming back!

-But... - he was afraid asking. - How about... Max?

-You let me short that out. But Birkoff...

-Yeah?

-Not a word to Nikita about this!

-Sure.

...

Flashback

(Michigan, 15 minutes ago)

He was standing at the adress Birkoff told him. How was he going to do this? For the first time, a long time ago, he was nervous. Would she be really there? How would she react to his presence? His heart started to pound harder as he was about to knock on the door, he stoped at the sound of the elevator's doors opening in. That's when he sees then! An old habit kick in and he just hide out on the shadows as he sees Owen carring Nikita on his arms. A smile on _his _face. Michael couldn't see Nikita's face, but could see that she was holding on to his neck. His blood started to boil. His hands curl up into fists. Owen open the door with her in his arms and didn't even bother closing it. They were certanly in a hurry! What was this? A honey moon? That scoundrel! He rush carefully to the door... it was a nice apartment. Quite a difference from his old sack at London. Everything seemed nice and clean. A quick review at the flat and he spot Nikita's empty black bag near the couch. She was living there as he suspected! He could feel the fury spreading to every cell on his body! A distance sound came to him...

-Did I hurt you?...

_'Whummm! Did he what...? '_

Michael sharped his ears as he follow the sound of the voice, with silent small steps.

-No, Owen, you didn't. Those were my favorite pants...

_'What'a...?'_

-Well... you wanna sew them up?...

_'You got to be kidding me! He ripped her pants off? '_

-Ooooh Owen...

_'She's moaning already? Oh no, NO there aren't!' _

He pulL his gun in a second and walked faster in their direction...

-Well... where we go! Ready?...

'Oh, he's the polite type!... I'LL KILL HIM!'

Michael just enter the room like a crazy man, only to see with absolute terror, Owen was just kneeled over Nikita and she was sitting down on the bathtub lid. Well, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting to see... He blincked several times as he was realeasing how ridiculus he just acted.

'_God! Where's a hole when is needed_? What now?'

But he wasn't left with much choise as Nikita looked up and their eyes meet. He couldn't stop looking at her eyes... he missed her so much more than he tought! She was a litlle paler than usual and had some light bruises on her forehead close to the eye, apart from that, she was beautiful as ever. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was to kiss those lips... and he wanted it bad.

But it only took him a second more to see the bloody knife on Owen's right hand, dripping to the floor before he turned his full attenction to him.

-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, NOW!

His protective instinct kick in stronger then ever.

-What'a...? - Said Owen while he turned his shocked face around to look at him. - Michael?

-Did you eard me? DROP THE KNIFE AND GET AWAY FROM HER!

-Hei! I would never hurt N. !

-N.?

-Yes, Nikita. I would never hurt her!

-PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE AIR, THE KNIFE DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM HER! NOW!- his voice was slow and grave. Michael was dead serious and he cock his gun to prove it.

-FINE! - and he raise his hands and droped the knife.

It felt with a metalic sound and slide in circules across the bathroom until it stop on the sinck. He got up and took a quick look at Nikita's leg, as he knew it would squirt blood like a bad hosepipe the moment he would take the knife out, since the knife had cutted an artery vein. She was losing blood fast but only Owen had the angle to see her leg. Michael couldn't. He saw she was weaker by the second, she was even revolved her eyes a couple of times as she graped her leg and pressed the injury. Owen took two steps back, hands on the air following Michael's orders.

-Michael! -her voice was heard in the room for the first time. - Drop YOUR gun! Owen is not the enemy here!

-Oh... are you sure about that? Are you really sure?

-What? - she was fighting so hard not to fall face down on the floor. - What do you mean?

-HE'S WORKING FOR GOGOL! DID HE TELL YOU THAT?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-What?... -Nikita look deep into Owen's eyes as in search for the truth. - Owen, is this... true?

He droped is face and close his eyes. He took a long breathe before he answered.

-It's not what you thing, N.! We have a 'business arrangement'... just that!

-Oh, Owen... -She looked so disaponted. Her head was shacking. - No...

-Look, N... we'll talk about that later, ok. Just let me take care of that leg! Because that is WHAT I WAS DOING BEFORE! - he yeld looking furious at Michael's direction.

Michael open wide his eyes and didn't hesitate to take two fast steps closer, closing the gap betwen them. Shoving Owen to the side he looked at Nikita who was firmly pressing a wound in her leg. A wound he could see had hit an artery and was now squirting blood all over her fingers, over her side leg and into the floor on wich was a pool already. So much blood! His heart starting pounding in absolute frenzy. That's the reason for her paliness! Fear shot trough his veins like wild fire. He had just arrived. He wouldn't lose her! Not now, when he was so close!

Owen saw his reaction and took the oportunity to move closer. In spite of his own state of mind Michael saw it.

-HEY! - He warned.- Get away! I'll take care of her!

Michael store his gun and kneeled on the floor. He took his leather jacket off and trought it away over the tub, as he balanced it away his mouth just passed inches away from hers... He felt that need coming stronger then ever but choose to ignored it.

He looked into her eyes. She was staring at him. He couldn't tell why or what she felt for him anymore. In her eyes he only found sadness and raw fire but not the Love he used to see. That scared the hell out of him. He could feel a knot forming on his trought, tighter and tighter.

-She needs stiches! - said Owen.

-I know!

Passing his hand on her hand gently, slowly removing it in order to see the wound...she relently let him. Her skin... so soft. The stab wound was deep, he could tell.

-You need to stop the blood first!

-I KNOW! - this guy was really getting on his nerves! - I studied Anatomy, SAME WAY YOU DID!

-OK! OK! I'm done! I'M OUT!

And he left storming out of the bathroom, knocking every object on his way. The sound of a distanct door slaming shut came shortly after that. Michael knew he left the apartmet and he was relief by that. He turn his full attenction to Nikita who had now a strange look on her face.

He moved fast. Took a bandana from a plastic box and circuled it on her leg ten centimeters up the wound to provide a tourniquet. As he tightened the knot as strong as he could, he eard her surpress a scream of pain but the blood stoped pouring out almost immediately. He took a gaze and soaked in the injury. That's when she seized his hand with a streight he didn't tought possible on her weak state.

-STOP! - she had a furious expression. -Just what you think you're doing?

-What? I'm hel...

-Helping me?... And what? You just remimber I'm alive after two months? What are you doing HERE ANYWAY?

-You're the one that didn't answer the damm pho...

-And you came in here pointing guns and acusations to _my friends _and expected me to be fine with it?

-Nikita, I only...

-How did you even found me? - Before he could answer... - Oh! This morning call... BIRKOFF! That little weasel!

-Don't blame him. I ask him to!

-Why?

-Look, we'll talk later about that, ok? Just...

-You're supposed to be in London... with Max... and Cassandra... living the happy life! What happened? THINGS DIDN'T WORK OUT WITH _HER_?

He stood silent, freed his hand and started cleaning up the wound again.

Nikita pushed Michael away at the same time she stood up in one fast jump. Not even caring about the sudden nausea that caused her. Michael unbalanced and felt on the floor.

-GET AWAY! I can handle this! I don't _NEED_ your help!

He stood up in one angry move. He was pist bewond believe.

-REALLY?

He grabed the bottle of anti-septical and delibretely trowed his contects directly at her injury. Nikita grab her leg and released a scream of pain that almost made her pass out. She balanced her weight only to fall again to her sitting position completly shattered, almost numb.

- I tought so!... NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU!

She complied. He smiled. He missed her stuborness too!

They were no more words spoken.

After the last stich was done, he was just wrapping her leg when Nikita fainted in his arms. She had hang-on until the last minute, then finally let go. He carried her across the hallway and entered one of the two rooms. After a quick look he spotted an incesse burner, her insensse burner. He knew he was on the right room and laid her carefully on the bed.

So she could be confortable, he started taking her clothes off. Her long weel boots, then her leather jacket and finally the ruined pants. As he covered her up she was only wearing underpants and a grey top and he couldn't stop smiling at the small guffy teddy bear on the down part of her top. He kissed her forehead and laid down over the covers next to her.

In his mind he reviewed their argument. She was mad at him and that wasn't necessary a bad thing. That meant something, that she still had fellings for him. He smiled. He was going to get her back, no matter what it costed! He would never give up on her again!

Sundely his toughts were cut off by another presence in the room. One so silent he didn't even noticed until he was just in front of them. Owen!

He had a hard serious expression on his face.

-You and I... We need to talk!

-Yes, we do! - Michael said standing up.

-Let's go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally the "Guardians"! Did anyone else felt a little disapointed like I did? I really expected moore... They were a lot of mistakes and no Mikita at all. And that entrance of Michael... pleeeease! What was that? A little far feched, no? But one thing was good. The quimistry between Owen and Nikita was beyond the roof! Ufff... I could only dream here that is heading! hehehe. **

**Anyway, thankyou so much for your reviews and like i said before... Sorry about the english mistakes... I always review but some I missed... once again sorry! And pleeeeeeeease leave a coment, I need that to write moore.**

Chapter 6

As they arrived to the living room, Owen took the short cut to the mini-bar.

-I could use a drink!... - He looked at Michael. - Want some?

-I'm fine!

-How is _she_?

Michael wondered if that question was made by a friend or something more.

-She lost a lot of blood but she's going to be fine.

-Good!

Owen turned his back and poured a scotch to himself.

-What happened?

-Some local mobsters attacked us a while ago. No big deal. Amateurs!

-They still managed to stabed her! - Michael said with an acusation tone.

-We were a little out numberd...still...

He took a sip and calmly walked to Michael.

-Oh! Before we start...

He slowly layed the glass on the small coffee table next to them and, in one sudden fast move, punshed Michael's face. A thread of blood gushed out of his lips as he stamble across the room and landed on the couch with a large bang and a shocked expression.

-THAT IS FOR BEEING AN ASSHOLE! You're at MY HOUSE! _The only reason _I didn't KILL YOU was out of respect for Nikita!

Michael wiped the blood with the back of his hand as he narrowed his eyes at him.

-You really think I' would go _that _easy!

Owen only smirk at him, picked up his scoth as nothing as happened and leaned of the back of the opposite couch, looking at the bottom of his glass.

He was right to smirk. Michael knew it! Not only Owen had been a Cleaner and a Guardian but also he had been a Reaper. Maybe that was the reason he never trusted him. It would be pretty damm hard for Michael, inspite of all his trainning, to take him down in a hand to hand combat, but he _would _if he had to. If his life depended to or, more importantly, if Nikita's life depended on it!

He was right dow. He deserved that one. If he were on his shoes and Owen pointed a gun at him while he was treating Nikita, he'd probably would want to kill him too.

-So... You think i'm with Gogol. - he said with a calm voice. - I am not! I only have a deal with Ari Tasarov himself.

-What deal?

-First you: how did you found out about that?

-MI6! - he replied while rubbing his jaw looking for a fracture.

-MI6? British Inteligence? They're in England!...How?

-What deal?

-A simple one: they give me the funds and I find the remaining guardians and their black boxes. At the end I get to take Percy down!

-Seriously? Are you that gullible? What makes you believe they'll keep their word on that?

Owen finished the drink and sit down.

-I don't need their word... for now, only their money! Don't look at me like that! Is not like I have a rich friend bancking me up like you guys had!... Your turn.

-You have a current investigation going on MI6.

-What?

-They named it "Sentinel" and it's all about your current involvement with Gogol!

-But how?... I was extra carefull there!

-Well, aparently they were following a random gangster -who, by the way, was a MI6 informer - who had a meeting with the head of Gogol: Ari, who, by his turn, was attending a meeting with..._you_! Now YOU... are considered to be a "ghost" and that was enough to launch "Sentinel".

-Fine! Let them search me! See if I care!

-Now, see that! - He turned to Owen. -That's the reason I DON'T like you!

Owen lifted his eyebrowns.

-Well, you sure are honest!

Michael got up and walked to the large window. Nikita always liked large windows! He looked beyond the city landscape, to the big mountains far away. Away from everything. He wished they just went away, like she once asked him to. Now everything was to far of a mess and he wished he had said yes on the first place.

- You don't care, yet you are living with someone that could get hurt by that!

-I think N. can take good care of her self but anywhay I'm here to protect her too.

-Like today? Good protection! She got stabed!

-Hei! Why don't you JUST SAY what's _REALLY_ bothering you!

-And that is...?

-That _she_ is with _ME_ and not _YOU_!

-What?...

Michael struggled trought all of his thougths to give him a fast answer, but, somehow, he couldn't. It was true! He hated she was now sharing the same house as Owen. Worse than that, he could see the weird quemistry going on between them. Growing into something that he couldn't control. He feared that, with everything that had happened between them - all that distance and suffering - she would, eventually, choose him over he and that hurted him to his deepest core.

-Look!... -Owen started with a soft tone. - She told me what happened between you two...

He scratched his head while searching for the right words. He took a small pause before starting again.

-It sucks! You had a chooice to make. I know her a little bit better now... and what she did... man, trust me when I say: not too many people would do that! Sacrifice what you feel to send your loved one to _another family _so that he could relive some old time family story? Staying all heart broken and shitt. And YOU...! YOU, my friend, you WERE AN IDIOT! If I _ever _had someone that loved me the way that woman loved you, I would NEVER let her go! EVER! Not the way you did!

Michael felt like a truck just hit him hard. Had been a long time since anyone had been so brutally frontlet with him! He tried to answer back but the words were caught up on his trought. He wanted to shout that he loved her, that he felt bad for not chasing her that day, that he suffer every single day since the moment she left... but it all stayed inside of him, as a steaming dark pot of guilt that prevent him saying any word.

Owen didn't waited for an answer, he didn't even wanted one.

-So... - He continued. - I don't know what are your intentions are right now, but one thing I sware to you: IF YOU HURT HER AGAIN... I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! Understand?

Owen was dead serious. Michael sighted and looked at him straight in the eyes.

-You don't have to worry about that! The last thing I would do is hurt her!

-Good!

After that clear heading, Michael and Owen felt that they really were moore alike then they tought. That, besides the black boxes, taking down Division/ Percy and all that, they also had... Nikita. Precious to both of them. At first they didn't know exactly how to deal with that but eventually they uncovered their formal masks and layed on the couch with the scotch bottle in the middle of them. They talked for hours while drinking: old op's, new model guns and of course... Nikita's head-strong atittudes that drived them both crazy! The living room wall clock marked 5 A.M. when Owen yawned loudly.

-Well... I have to get my beauty sleep! It's not like I was with the regiment.

-So... You're Human again? - said Michael smiling.

-Yeah, and it sucks! - he said. He had drinked most of the bottle himself. He wasn't drunk dow, only a little happy. - Now i'm sleeping all the time! You're more than welcome to stay on the couch.

-Thankyou! I'll do that.

A couple of minutes had passed. All the ligths went out and the house was silent. Michael was laying down on the couch but his mind was on the room next door. Nikita. He couldn't sleep. Not at least without seeing her once again. He had spent way to much time far from her. He wondered if she was still sleeping. He got up of the couch and went to Nikita's room. The plan was just laying down next to her. Even over the covers. Just be with her and gaze at that beatiful woman while she was sleeping.

He slowly opened the door and his heart dropped to the floor! Owen was on the bed, sleeping shirtless. They were both in deep sleep with a smile up their faces. His arm was around her waist grabbing her close together in a very posessive kind of way. Same exact way _he did _after they made love...

They were sleeping together?...


	7. Chapter 7

**To those who wondered and already read this... I changed my mind. I altered this chapter. I have a few surprises. Don't worry! I'm still a Mikita fan. I just love the idea of a love triangle coming up.**

**Once again... sorry about any mistakes on the grammar.**

/

Chapter 7

Michael jumped out of the coach by a close metallic sound.

-Relax, man... It's just me.

Owen's voice slowly seemed to put everything in prespective of where he was. Michael rub his eyes and looked at the other man. He was behind the stove on the small kitchnett holding a frying pan in one hand while breaking eggs in another.

-Light sleeper, hum? Sorry about that.

Michael jog his memory to the prior dawn. After he'd seen Owen and Nikita wrapped together in the same bed, sleeping in, a lot of toughts crossed trough his mind: jump on them and drag _him_ out at fists way was the first option; waking them with a furious yell "What the hell is this!" was the second one; shooting him was an easy one or even drag her out to call her a "cheater" ... Not one of this options was one that he could really take.

He just stood there, at the darkness, unable to take his eyes of her features. She looked so peacefull. He remembered that same expression when she was with him, a long time ago. She was so beautiful... Her hair spreaded across the pillow in waves, seemimg moore like a fallen angel than the hurricane of a woman she really was. He missed seeing her sleep like that.

Suddenly it hit him that he had no right anymore. That he was invading her privacy. Time had past. Cassandra's words weren't probably so far away from the trufh as he tought, but it was still so hard for him to believe that she had actually... _moved on_.That she had replaced him!

Tears filled his eyes bluring his view but they insisted in not falling. An overwhelming dark sadness took over him and he knew he had to leave out of there before he did something he would forever regreat. He had to go as far away as he could. Just leave, vanish, go! His heart start pounding hundred and fifty a minute. He rushed out of the room. Passed the corridor running. Grabbed his jacket on the living-room and hasten to the exit door. Everything... gone! He had lost her. Everything... dark.. lonely... And then he stoped.

His hand on the doornob... trembling... He couldn't move. It was as if, sudenly, a light had spread to every corner of his dark torment soul. What was he doing? She was still the love of his life. He couldn't leave her! Not even now...

He took a long deep breathe and shook his head. His love for her was all he had. That was the reason he came there in the first place. No. He has to stay. Even if she didn't love him anymore, even if she was with another man now... just the fact of beeing close to her, meant everything. As tacky as that was: anything would be better than the emptyness he felt without her and, slowly, Michael back away from the door. He would have, at least, one last conversation with her just to ensure she was happy. That, _that_ was what she really wanted as her life.

It took him all night until the weariness finally wan and he slowly craddle himself into sleep. It was a bad sleep, filled with nighmares and sudden awakenings. Overhall he probably slept half an hour, if that much, just before he got another sudden awake by the noisy, smily Owen. Beside all of the obvious reasons, just for that, alone... he could really, really, imagine himself circuling that counter and snaping Owen's neck with an undeniable sadistic pleasure. He smiled for a brief moment with that thought. Unfortanlly he couldn't. At least not if he wanted to have some kind of relationship with Nikita. The smile was gone.

-So... Slept well?

What was with this guy? Why was he beeing so nice? Could he really think that he would became his friend because they shared the same women?

-No, I didn't. Didn't sleep at all!

-Oh... ok. So... I'm making breakfast. What is it for you? Eggs and bacon? Coffee? Toasts?

"Your head on a platter?" Michael tought.

-Coffee is ok. - He answered instead.

-I don't suppose you want a vegy shake? I'm doing that for _us_. And tofu with acafron. My specialty.

"_Us_..." that word semeed to eco on his head. And now he was a vegy just like her? Great! He didn't know how long he could keep this facade. Pretending that he didn't know about those two.

-It kind of grown on me, this kind of food you know. - Owen said as guessing his toughts.

Michael sited on the bench of the counter and poured himself same coffee. He needed to wake up, and fast! It seemed he was actually still on one of his nightmares, one that he couldn't awake up from.

-Yeah... I bett. Living with Nikita does that to any guy.

Owen froze and just stared at him. A confused expression appeared on his face. Before he could answer, Michael saw him turned his attention to the back of the room.

-Hei! Hei! Hei! What are you doing up?

Michael's heart jumped. He quickly follow the same direction only to see _her_. Nikita was dressed with leather thight pants and a white tight blouse. She was still a little pale but not so much as the previous night. She was carrying a full black army bag. Owen seen it too.

-N.? What's with the bag? Did I miss something?

She crossed looks with Michael and turn to Owen.

-I have to go.

-What?

-What!

Both men said at the same time.

-Go where? - Owen said first. Michael wanted to ear that answer too.

-Russia.

-Russia? What are you going to do in Russia? - Michael get ahead this time.

Nikita limp her way trough the second bench with a sudden smile on her face.

-Hummh, tofu? Uau! I have to get that before I go.

Owen smiled back and served her to half of the pan's contentc.

-Here! And same vegy shake to acompany too, here!

Michael almost burst yelling at those two: Owen's attention to her and her non-answer to him. It took all he had in him to keep the calm. She needed a good meal to recover, dow. He saw her eating like she hadn't eaten for days! It was amazing to see how fast she was eating.

-Oh, Owen! This is soooo yummy...

It took her 20 seconds to completly empty the plate and the glass of shake, leaving both man stunned.

-Can I have moore, please?

Owen widen his eyes but poured the rest of the pan (his part) on her plate with a wide smirk.

-Jesus, women! You're really hungry!

-Starving.

They both waited in contemplation for her to finished. When she did, she got up, limping, went to the sinck and washed both objects.

-Thanks, Owen! - She passed by him and kissed him on the cheek.

Michael didn't know the reason she did that and not kiss him already. He assumed it was because of his presence and he looked down like_ he _was the one ashamed.

-You're moore than welcome. And if you waited a couple a minutes I was about to surprise you with this as a bed breakfeast but I guess that was to much to expect...

-And you guessed right.

-Miss Bossy!

She gigled.

-Oh, shut up!

Michael could see just how well they get along and a waive of jealousy spread trough his veins like venon. Once again, it tooked all of his control not to scream insults at them. He clench his hand under the counter until he could, almost, feel his nockles break. He must had made an hangry face because Nikita suddenly stop gigling and just looked at Michael.

-It's Alex. She called me... She's in trouble.

-Nikta, you're hurt. You can't! - he rushed back.

He knew, dow, trying to stop Nikita, once she made her mind, was like trying to catch an avalanche with a stick. But still he had to appeal to her senses, like he always did.

-I can't leave her eighter! Besides, I'm fine. You did a good joob.

-N., listen to_ him_! - It was Owen's turn. - You just got those stiches yesterday evening! You need to rest that leg or they'll burst!

-Don't worry! I tieded up an extra bandage to reenforce then, so it's ok.

-NIKITA! -Yelled Michael. - You're in no conditions to go anywhere. You're going into the heart of Gogol's territory! Look at you! How are you going to fight if you can barely stand straight?

She give him a smirk.

-With guns.

-You're not being resonable! You KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

-Look... -Nikita said trying a gentler voice to calm him down. They just reunited yesterday and, although, she barely had any time with Michael, their last words shouldn´t be bitter ones. - I'll be fine, ok? Don't worry... and... we'll talk when I came back, ok?

She didn't waited for an answer, just walked to cach the bag and went to open a cabinet drawer a few meters ahead to choose some of the guns there.

Michael was desperate enought to draw his last resource.

-Owen... don't let her leave! She's going to end up killed!

-Yeah! But just what makes you think I have the power to stop her? You know her. _YOU could_... not me.

-I think we _both_ know her! I used to know her 2 months ago, now YOU know her!

-What? Just what do you mean by that?

- That YOU'RE THE ONE SLEEPING WITH HER NOW, not me! - he finally exploded.

Every one frozed.

-Say what? - Nikita said.

-Oh, shit! - said Owen.

Michael just standed there looking confused to both of them. Owen started mude gesticules as for him to shut up.

-What? Was it suposed to be a secret? Did you think I wouldn't found out?

-Find out what? - Nikita slowly aproched the counter with an angry expression. -What the hell are you talking about?

-Oh, come on! I saw you two last night!

Owen scrached his head and finally raised his hand to speak.

-Aaaaaaa... Nikita... I think... that was _my fault_!

-What was?

-Aaaaa... yesterday I kind of... drink one to many. I forgot YOU were in my bed... We kind of slept together.

-WHAT?

-I kind of hopped this would pass under the radar, you know? It's a little embaracing... I know I dreamed with Emily and I woke up like... kind of holding you... Pleeeease don't get mad at me, please. Nothing happened!

Nikita was mouth opened. She was shocked.

A lightning suddenly hitted Michael's brain. One of hope, of absolute joy.

-Wait a minute! YOUR room?... But I tought that's Nikita's. I saw her incense holder there...

-She lent me that. I asked her. Man, I swear nothing happened. You have to believe me!

For no special reason Michael found himself laughting.

-That means... you two...

Nikita look deep in his eyes and fround her eyebrows.

-NOO! Of course not! How could you even think I... - she couldn't finish, Michael's lips crushed on hers like a bullet. Grabbing her face with both hands, give her no room to back out. A passionate kiss that soon demanded full entry on her mouth.

Nikita had missed him so much. His passion, his fire. It didn't took long for her to feel the weakening of the legs and the strong carnal desire she used to feel whenever he touched her. Michael felt that too and violently pin Nikita against the counter in non escape way. Plates fall out on the floor and Owen barely had time to grab the flying pan from the stove. They were still kissing! The quimestry between those two was off the roof and they couldn't stop. Nikita pull him even closer using her legs to better feel Michael's hard on between her legs. They stoped the kiss. Both breathless and gasping for air.

-I'm sorry... I'm sorry I even think that you... -Michael was gazing deeply into her eyes. -I'm sorry I...

He couldn't speak more. It took 2 seconds to Nikita to grab his neck and kiss him back just as passionately. Soon Michael slide his hands across her back into her shoulders pulling her tight and in one single move he firmly grap her by her tighs and hoisted her up to the counter with a loud bang and started kissing her neck in long wet kisses. It had been so long... She moaned and grab his hair with both hands, fighting to lift his head up, to have another kiss. When he did, she tought she couldn't control helself anymore - she had to have him, right there on that counter.

-Jesus Christ! I'M STILL WERE! - Owen shouted absolutely shocked.

They stoped looking breathless into one anothers eyes. They leaned until their foreheads meet and they just stood there for a couple of seconds, that seemed to be an eternity. Reality kick in and slowly they spreaded apart. Nikita slided off the counter as she felt him sliding his hands to her waist to help her. She released a small moan of pain as her leg hit the floor.

Michael couldn't help sending the most treathning eye look he could at Owen. Owen was really embarrassed.

Nikita turned his back on him and walked a few steps away. She took a long breath. In spite of that brief moment of paixon... every thing else remaind the same. He had'nt made his decision, they were still apart and there was still a cliff hanger between them because of that. Honestly... she couldn't take any more disapointments, she just couldn't. Sudenly the room became too small.

-I have to go. - she said in almost a whisper. - I'm sorry.

With a rushed limpy step Nikita graped her bag and headed to the door.

-HEI! - Michael yelled as he ran to block the door. - You _have to go_?

-Michael... please... - She was trying not to show her real emotions. - Don't do this...

-Do _what_?

-Don't start a thing you can't finish! ... Just don't...

-Nikita... no! I came here for you. I'm not planning to go no where!

-Me? But... what about Max... and Cassandra?

He shake his head.

-Cassandra turned out to be quite a different person... Max, I love him, but he doesn't even know I'm his father. Perhaps I'll tell him the truth one day... For now they are safe and in two days time they will move to some where I won't know, change their identities and cut every contact. Cortesy of Birkhoff's.

-Michael... are you sure this is what you want?

He pulled her bag from her hand.

-Nikita, I'M DEAD CERTAIN! There's nothing I want moore in my life than to be here... with YOU! Specially after this last few days. - Nikita aproxed him intending to caress his face, to kiss him back for finally taking the decision. Finally. When he said the last sentence. - I can't live a life in full, knowing one day Division could came after _them_, I can't live like that...

Nikita stoped and flinched. That wasn't what the needed to ear at all.

-Aaaa... Yes... well... I don't think any one can live like that...

Sundenly, by no reason, she felt sick. Sick of all the posing, all the distance and all of that damn pain feeling. She just had to get out of there.

-Nikita, we have to end this fight that we are in. Once and for all!

"The fight"? That was all he cared about? She could feel the knot on her trought spreading like a bad disease forming a cascade storming fast into her eyes but she didn't budge.

-Ok. We beat them... and then what?

-Then ... we'll see... until then I think you could use my help, no?

Nikita repeatedly swallowed the angry storm inside of her just so she could say an answer without stuttering the words. In the end it sounded calm and pleasant.

-Of course. The more the merrier, right?

-Good. On that case... I guess we're going to Russia.

-Yes! - Owen yelled on the back of the room - I'm already packing in too!

-Great! - Michael's grumpy face told all. - I guess we're _ALL _going to Russia!...

God! She was such a fool! She wanted him so much but now she will not give in so easy. Michael make her feel like shit, and he is going have to fight to get her again.


End file.
